emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8531 (10th July 2019)
Plot Eric finds Diane in the café and asks if she's still serious about selling her half of the B&B. Diane comments she'd be off like a shot if she could get the money which leads Eric to question what's the rush so Diane divulges Victoria is pregnant. Nate bumps into Kerry and reveals he and Amy have split up thanks to her. Kerry tells Nate that Amy was too good her then walks out. As Kerry exits the café, she spots Amy walking up Main Street and tries to speak to her daughter but a stony-faced Amy blanks her. Dawn is nervous ahead of visitation with Lucas. Moira scolds Nate for not being at work and questions what his problem is. Nate tells Moira she's the one with the problem then strops. David receives a text notification reminding him of his annual cancer check-up this afternoon. Eric understand why Diane and Victoria want to get away so he offers Diane £170,000 for her share at the B&B. Diane accepts but asks Eric to keep quiet about their arrangement. At Wishing Well Cottage, Sam suggests Lydia lay her baby to rest which causes Lydia to walk off upstairs. Kerry approaches Amy to try to apologise, but as far as Amy is concerned, they're done. She orders Kerry to stay out of her life then storms off. Moira moans to Faith about Cain which is overheard by Nate. Dawn returns to Woodbine Cottage after her visit with Lucas. Although the visit went well, Lucas' foster parents are taking him to Disneyland Paris and Dawn worries Lucas will forget about her or decides he doesn't want to see her. Harriet assures Dawn that won't happen. Robert calls by Keepers Cottage and tells Victoria he was trying to help yesterday. Victoria knows that but she also knows Lee or Wendy could turn up at any time and she feels like she'll never be free of them so she has to leave. At that moment, Diane appears at Keepers Cottage and announces Eric has agreed to buy her share of the B&B at full market value so they've got enough cash to up sticks and go wherever they want without waiting for the house to sell. Victoria is delighted. Robert, not so much. As Moira and Nate fix a fence, Nate asks Moira if she's got a problem with him and questions why she told Amy he wouldn't stick around. Moira states she was thinking about Amy although Nate believes Moira is jealous as her marriage is a mess. Priya tries to force herself to eat but she can't bring herself to eat anything. At Wishing Well Cottage, Lydia sits crying on the stairs as Sam and Zak talk Harriet about her and her baby. After Harriet leaves, Sam tells Zak how he fears Lydia won't be happy until she's put in prison. Zak suggests Lydia is already in a prison in her own head. Eric tells Amy she deserves better from both Kerry and Nate, but after Dan comments no man within a ten-mile radius was safe from Kerry last night, Eric suggests Nate deserves another chance. Dawn is down in the dumps as she can't compete with Lucas' foster parents as she's broke. She gets an idea to raise come cash when Billy comments people will pay good money for the factory's misshapen chocolates. Nate admits to Moira that he was out of line and apologises. Moments later, Amy appears at the farm and asks Nate for a second chance which leaves Moira feeling jealous. Diane and Victoria decide to move to Cornwall. Diane believes Robert is finally coming around to the idea of her and Victoria moving away. Meanwhile, Robert sits outside Lee's house and watches with intent as his sister's rapist returns home. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Lee - Kris Mochrie Locations *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Main Street *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen, field and kitchen *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and hall *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *Unknown street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes